


The Five Kings and Their Shining Knight

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Kings and Their Shining Knight

Once upon a time, five kingdoms existed for the sole purpose of waging war against each other. For centuries upon centuries upon centuries, the kingdoms waged war, pillaging the surrounding villages, killing countless townsfolk, and destroy what could be useful trade routes.

King Geoff put an end to all that. With his rise, and with his right-hand man Jack, they quelled the war, reestablishing long destroyed trade with Creeperia, Vache Empire, the Kingdom of Roses, and the Principality of Mogar. The King of Achievement Kingdom, he also befriended the soon-to-be-kings of Creeperia, the Principality of Mogar, and the Kingdom of Roses, while also befriending the king of Vache Empire, who rightfully should be called Emperor Ryan. Geoff always tried to get Ryan to tell him why he preferred King to Emperor and Ryan always said ‘King was more fitting’.

By the time Ray became King Ray of the Kingdom of Roses and Michael became King Michael of the Principality of Mogar and Gavin became King Gavin of Creeperia, the people of all five kingdoms were absolutely demanding a solid true between the five kingdoms, not just promises. That brought together the first ever meeting of the five kings, where Gavin had been the one to suggest that they ‘marry’ in a sense.

“Polyamorous relationships represent a strong form of unity in my kingdom,” he had explained rather shyly, having thought about bringing it up for a while and being surprised when it wasn’t immediately rejected and the idea was instead looked at with some curiosity. “I understand if you’re uncomfortable with that.” Gavin had buried himself in his robe out of embarrassment, regretting bringing it up until Michael nudged him in the leg with his foot and smiled and told him what a wonderful idea it was and everyone else agreed except Geoff who looked maybe a little nervous.

“Okay, so uh, now might be a bad time to bring this up. Jack and I are…married, technically? The nobles of Achievement City refuse to recognize it, though,” Geoff said, leaning back in his chair to take in the other kings’ faces. To his surprise the smiles around the table only got wider.

It would hit them later that they hadn’t actually thought about it but instead thought it was a good idea from the get go. It wasn’t necessarily love at first sight but it kind of…felt the same. But they didn’t let anyone in the five kingdoms know what had gone down at that meeting until months later, at a jousting tournament Jack had set up exactly for that purpose.

The loud gasps from the crowd at the loud acclamation from Geoff of the five kingdoms unifying from a polyamorous marriage weren’t necessarily horrified, but more in shock. Then Geoff had to go and side-handedly mention the fact that he and Jack had been married for a month and, noticing the nobles of his kingdom shaking their heads, tossed his own back in frustration. He needed to convince them he was king material for them to accept Jack.

From there outward the five lands were bonded by an unbreakable marriage of six men who loved each other more than the scribes could put into words, even if the nobles did refuse to recognize Jack. Nothing could ruin their love that grew strong by the day, not Ryan’s treasonous people, not Gavin’s secrets, not Ray’s ‘weaknesses’, and Jack’s lack of title barely got in the way.

Ryan became the King of War, Ray became a King of the People, Michael because the Defensive King, Gavin became the King of Knowledge, and all six of them agreed that the new unified kingdoms should be ruled over by Geoff.

Geoff, with his new-found control over five kingdoms, was able to give Jack the title of Knight, and Jack became not only the Kings’ right hand man, but also the leader of the army, the one who trained knights, and the smile on Jack’s face when he was knighted almost needed to be permanently captured in a portrait painting within the castle.


End file.
